Starlord: Beyond
by VIGNA
Summary: This picks up right after the season 2 finale on Quill's side of the story. Quill eventually discovers his true heritage and a bunch of other things... but first. He's gonna have one hell of an adventure with the most unlikely person in the now combined Multiverse, Jedi Knight Quinlin Vos. On an epic adventure across the outer rim...


Once Quill dropped, Rocket, Groot, Ranger and a pregnant Lylla off at Halfworld. He set course into space, un aware that Gamora had snuck on board...

Once Quill was in space, he took his I-pod out and plugged Ultron into the ships mainframe. But for security he'd installed a massive and ultra-strong firewall to keep Ultron in check. From behind in the shadows, Gamora snuck towards the ladder and climbed to the extend in which she was hidden but could see everything in the cockpit.

"Alright...the cost is clear, no one knows your still alive" Quill said and continued "Now...I've kept my end of the bargain, your turn"

"Ah...yes" Ultron responded as closed his eyes and recollected every piece of information S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.S government had on Meredith Quill. He opened his eyes and spoke

"On 1945, in Roswell new Mexico. There was a...tremor in the galaxy, scientists on Earth at that time thought that it was a super-nova. Some believed that it was a a new black hole being formed, others thought that it was a meteor or some space debris heading towards earth and others simply dismissed it as an Unidentified cause. Military intell suggested that it was a Nazi experiment but that idea was quickly shut down. Two years later a ship crashed on Earth and the Mexican National guard was mobilized and found a sleek sliver ship, with what they supposed were weapons at the side, highly advanced. They also discovered that part of that ship had been cleanly cut or removed. Like an ejection pod, for months and for almost two years the Americans searched for it. But they couldn't find it. Until S.H.I.E.L.D _ **drafted**_ agent **_Arnim Zola_** theorized that it could have been some sort of clocking device that emitted very low or very high. So after a year or so he found it at the edge of Atlanta, just sitting there. By then it was like, what?, 1948-49?. The point is they found it, and brought it back to the top secret S.H.i.E.L.D base called Area 51. They found a life sign inside of it...a humanoid female...as D.R Zola quotes"

"Yeah...ok, i get that much. But what does that have to do with my mother. Unless..."

"You are thinking of it right, the women in that pod was Meredith Quill. It took them 20 years to figure out how to get her out, and by then it was the 60's already. She escaped and hacked the systems, registering her name on the system as the scientists and S.H.I.E.L.D did not know. They only know after she'd passed away"

"Damn..." Quill sighed as he slumped back on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Gamora was shocked, but also it answered the question about why Quill was able to hold and tolerate infinity stones! Both his parents weren't terren! She continued to listen on

"There was an object that was found inside of the pod when it was found, it was cubical and lined with a bronze like materiel, I stole it but only managed to decode a fragment of the entire thing. The firewalls were...to complex" Ultron sighed in defeat.

"What did you decode?"

"Coordinates, both grid and XYZ"

"Tell me" Quill said as he looked up at Ultron's hologram with a serious but friendly look in his eyes

"Grid coordinates=L-9. XYZ coordinates=(0,0,0)"

But just as soon as Quill was about to punch in the codes, Gamora was very highly skeptical and leaped out the shadows, withdrawing her sword and placing it near Quill's neck

"GAH! GAMORA?!"

"PETER QUILL! you have one big story to tell me!" She growled as she glared at Ultron with a hate filled stare

"Gamora" Ultron remarked

"Ultron" she hissed

"I know you were there...and rest assured this is not a trap..." Ultron continued

Gamora lowered and even sheathed her sword as she knew that when it came to bargains and deals. Ultron did not go back on his word

"Fine...BUT I'M COMING ALONG!" she snapped

"The more the merrier!" Quill smirked cheekily as he punched in the code and slipped of into space


End file.
